Unwanted protection
by Aaron White
Summary: Clary is a princess who is rebellious and hates royalty. Jace is well jace. What will happen when jace is meant to protect clary but she won't let him. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at writing so please let me know honestly what you think. **

_Clary pov_

I love the feeling of wind in my hair. I don't get to feel it very often. I sigh and look out at my view and its beautiful. I see a open valley laying about 50 feet below me. I can feel the gentle spray of water on my face as the wind makes the water change course. I know I need to go back but not yet. I hear if you look out as the sun kisses the earth you can see a flash of light. now I know this is just an old wives talk but I still watch for it because its something I use to do with my mother. a tear escapes from my eyes and travels down my already wet face as I think of her. I know it has been 2 years since she left us, left me but it still hurts. during this time my father has changed. he has become more anger and lashes out at me because he believes I look like her and im the reason she died. I use to think I was the reason she died but I have heard rumors that a neighboring kingdom had revenge on my father. I have had many attempts on my life so I am trained by the general for my protection. my father has tried to hire many gaurds to watch over me, but I end up giving them the slip and they get fired (sorry not sorry). As I take one last look out toward the sun kissing the earth I see no flash so I start heading home. I turn Shakespeare. Shakespeare is my horse. I have many horses back home but I sort of founD Shakespeare and he lives in the wild but he lets me ride him. he is a dapple grey with a white mane and tail with a sort of black ombre. he is my pride and joy, even if no one knows about him. as the castle enters my vision, I sigh it may look like a dairy tale but it's my prison. As I slowly enter the gloomly place I hear foot steps I already know who it is before they round the cornor. I lean against the wall and watch " hey there" I smile sweetly to Luke and he looks furious. " where have you been young lady" " oh you know here and there" " I don't have time for this right now I have a meeting, now go to your room!" I stalk away and I y'all haven't realized it yet that was my father. King Lucas the third. Yes, I am the princes. Princess Clary Sophia greymark the first. I'm not your average princess, you see I hate who I am. I wish I was just some peasant who lived in town and could do what I want. As I entered my room I jump straight into my bed. I start to dose off and then there is a knock on the door and I mutter a simple come in and my father enters. He looks drained but I don't say anything about it. You see my father has a bad heart, but no one is suppose to know but I over heard his doctor talking and we'll now I know. He comes and sits on the edge of my bed and rubs his face and sighs " clary you know I love you right" "of course I know that" "ok, keep that in mind when I tell you what I'm about to tell you ok" I'm suddenly really confused and slightly scared "I know that you know I'm very ill but I need you to...

**Im going to leave you guys hanging... I want to hear your feedback good and bad. Like I said I'm new I need to hear what you think! What do you guys think Luke is going to ask clary? **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry** it's been awhile guys. I've had some family Health issues come up. But hopefully now that everything is claimed down I can keep writing:). I want to make it clear that Luke is a loving father and he was only mad at clary because he fears for her life. I'll explain later on why he's so protective. Well I guess I should start back with the story **

oh now where could he be going with this. I know I should know he's I'll but when your locked up in the prison uh I mean castle you get bored and listening to the workers you hear things you shouldn't know. "Clary, sweat heart I know that you think I'm too protective and overbearing but I need you to know that I love you more then anything" ok this is getting strange. " I know that daddy, what's going on". I looked at his perplexed face worry seeping out of my eyes. " I hate to tell you this sweat heart but I'm sending you away" Away? I can't believe it I can go see something besides this 100 acres of waste land. "Oh father why would you have a heavy heart about this". He just sat across from me and didn't speak for many moments. I started to worry "father what's wrong". "Honey I'm sending you away for your safety. As you know the army in the north is getting close to our borders and I fear they will attack. I'm sending you south with a few of the best trained men and women to protect you". "Protect me? Why do you think I need protecting. I've been training my whole life I can handle my self". Does he think I'm helpless " father can you please tell why this is happening" " you'll know soon enough sweat heart. You are leaving at midnight. I've arranged for your things to be packed and everything is set. At midnight go to the stables and you will leave."

The he clock just stroke midnight and I get out of be confused why my maids are fussing over me then I remember what's about to happen. I hurry and get ready and race to the stables. I see smoke rising in the north and I realize my father was right there is going to be a war. I see my father and leap into his arms and cry. I don't understand what he's saying but he shoves a book into my hands and shoves me into the carriage and closes the doors. I watch as the only family I have fades into the distance. I sit there stunned for what feels like hours when suddenly the carriage stops. I'm about to get out when I hear shouting and a blood curdling scream...

**It's not as long as I wanted but I think it's a good start. Let me know what y'all think and if I should keep writing this story **


	3. Chapter 3

**hope to hear from you guys. I really want to hear y'alls opinions oh how the story is going **

I'm about to get out of the carriage when I hear a blood curdling scream! The scream is enough to stop me in my tracks. I look out the small window and saw men everywhere. Some were on the ground bleeding some were swinging swords and some were running. The blood ran cold through my veins. I search the carriage for a weapon and while I reached under my seat I find just what I'm looking for, a sword. I take the sword out and realize it's my fathers and grab the hilt and ready my self for battle. I wrap my elbow with a scrap of my dress and bust the window out. I crawl through the window cutting myself a little bit and once my feet hit the ground I see just how horrible the battle was. Slaughtered men scattered the ground. Blood stained the grass where morning dew should lay. Men yelling some in victory and some in agony. A man charges ms and before my mind can react my instincts kick in and the tip of my blade perices my enemy. I finally adapt to my environment and come up with a plan. I run to the front of the carriage and cut one of the horses loose. I'm in mid mount when someone roughly grabs my hair and I'm propelled to the ground. I laid there dazed unable to make out my captors words. I start comeing to and I can catch a few of the words he says "Boss...girl...keep...princess?" Oh no they know who I am. I slowly feel the ground around me for any sort of weapon. My hand grazes either a stick or piece of wood. I try to come up with the best way to defend myself when another guy walks up to my captor " look at this little red, I think we can much fun with her don't you think Ralph" the other guy, Ralph, just looks at me and grins. Next thing I know Ralph is shot between the eyes with an arrow and I'm being dragged from the ground and used as a shield. I roll my eyes. How gentlemenly of him. A hooded man emerges from the wood followed by the archer and a smaller man cover in a long cloak. The two men start talk about letting me go before they kill him and how they group should leave before he kills them. By now all of this has become very cliche. "I'm not a bargaining chip" I interject which only makers my captor ever madder. The hooded man makes a slight movement that startles they man holding me hostage and I take my chance. I turn fastly and take the stick I was hold and jam it into his eye. It wasn't hard enough to kill him but it was hard enough to make him let me go. I don't take my chances with the group I grab on of the carriage horses and race into the woods. I galloping very fast and just when I think I'm in the clear I get body tackled of the horse. We land on the ground with a very hard thud. I look up and my aggressor and when I make eye contact I see the Goldest eyes and the biggest grin. I take my elbow and hit him as hard as I could but he just rolls off of me and grabs my wrist pulling me into a standing position with him. He's still grinning "guys it looks like we have a feisty one on our hands"

**Alright guys this is all I got so far. I would love to hear from y'all! Thanks for reading anyways guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I'm trying to update every day. I know they aren't very long but I don't really have time to post long chapters every day. So let me know if you guys would rather have 2 long chapters a week or shot ones every day! Like always would love to hear from y'all!**

_"__guys looks like we have a feisty on"_

I look upon the face of my mew captor and his face is obscured by his hood but I can tell he's very muscular by the way the cloak fits him very nicely. He's still holding my hand so there's no way I can escape. I let a sigh escape my mouth "I know I take peoples breath away but I expected better from you princess. The other two people who accompany him emerge from the woods I can see their faces clearly. The man had black hair, black as night. And crystal blue eye. He was about average height but vey built like the man holding my arm. The women with them was beyond pretty. She was someone who could make anyone feel insecure. She had long black hair that flowed freely that reached her hips. She was curvy but not in a sense that she was fat but womanly curvy. She had chocolate brown arms that looks very welcoming but held danger in them at the same time. Now I turn to look upon the man who took me but his face is still covered. "what are we going to do with her" said the man with blue eyes. "come on alec you know what we were assigned" said the hooded man. "hey, look I don't care who you work for but my father will be more than willing to pay you anything for my safe return'' I tell my captor. "look princess, you are with us now" said the hooded man. Alec looked around and said the ghost was clear, I guess that mean we can go because everyone started moving. Well everyone but me. The hooded man still gripped my arm and turned around surprised that I hadn't moved. "look, here princess we can do this the easy way or the hard way". Being the stubborn person I am I took one step toward the man then sat on the rock that was next to him. I held his gaze and he looked very annoyed and slightly amused. "alright have it your way" he dropped his hold on my arm and before could move he lifted me up and through me over his shoulder and continued to walk. I started to pound into his back but he acted like it was nothing and I decided I needed to save my energy so when I found my chance I could run. We make it out of the woods and into a small clearing where there were 4 horses tied to the trees that lined the clearing. The man carrying me through me up one horse and allowed for me to adjust myself then go on behind me. My face burned red as I felt his strong, very strong, body pressed into my back. I know this was nothing to be embarrassed about but this was rhea closest I've been to a man that wasn't like family to me. He muttered something to the others and started the horses moving. I sat there for what felt like hours and felt myself slowly drift asleep.

I open my eyes and find that I am not in my bed. That's strange I must be sleep walking again. I think to myself but as I look around the memories of the day before flooded my mind. I see a man a few feet in front of me, but his body size I'm guessing it's the man who carried me. I walk over to him and sit down and look out over the body of water in front of me. "so are you going to ask who I am" said the man next to me. "would it change anything, if you tell me your name I would still be a prisoner and I would still want to try an escape, so no I wasn't going to ask who you are" I stated flatly. The man just looked at me then back to the water. I turned my head slightly so I could look at him. he was very attractive. His jaw line looked like it had be sculpted by god himself. His hair was long, but not like a woman's. He looked like prince charming. Suddenly he jerked his head toward me and smiled. He jerked his hand toword me and said "hello princess I'm jace" when I went to return his handshake he grabbed it and kissed the back of my hand while remaining wye contact. Then he got up and walked into the woods leaving me with his sleeping comrades.


	5. Chapter 5

**love hearing the feedback! I would love to hear from yall more!**

I didn't sleep the rest of the night because I was trying to piece together in my mind what my father had meant when he said in time I would understand everything. For the life of me I could not figure out what he meant. Jace never came back so I was alone the rest of the night. In the morning to girl came over and talked about herself. I learned her name was Isabelle. And the man alec was her brother. She tried to get me to respond but after many moments passed I guess she gave up because she went to pack up her stuff. I didn't have anything to pack so I was the first one ready to leave. "are you going to try to run again" jace asked, startling me. "what's the point in running. I think you would just catch me again'. He just grinned and muttered something about the thrill of the chase. I got my own horse but when I went to get on I couldn't reach the stirrups. Jace helped me mount and he placed my foot in to the stirrup. His fingers had dipped under my dress and grazed my skin. It had felt warm I don't know if it was from my cheeks burning or the touch of his skin. I kept looking ahead so he couldn't see the way he affected me. Jace mounted his horse and tied my reins to his saddle horn so I couldn't run away. We rode for hours and no one talked.

Time break

After hours of riding Isabelle was complaining about her backside hurting. I was fine, I've been riding for years. We stopped by a waterfall in the woods and just waited around. Alec gives me the cold shoulder whenever I ask something. I finally work u the nerve to ask what they wanted with me. Alec just ignored me and walked into the woods dragging jace behind him. Isabelle came over to me and we starting chatting.

"what do you mean you want to know what we want with you"-I

"well none of you had cleared things up for me"C

"I'm surprised your father didn't mention us"-I

Everything finally clicked. These were the people my father warned me about. The people he had chosen to protect me. How could he pick such young people? I mean I don't need protection anyways but if he insists why pick people my own age.

"what makes you guys so special"-C

"well you see me and alec were trained since we were 3 to be assassins for the royal family in Idris, and well I can't speak for jace but take comfort in knowing your best chance for survival"-I

"survival? you ask like it's my own life that's at stake. This war is just over territory"-C

"oh princess, how naive you are" jace said as he exited the woods followed by a pissed looking Alec "why don't you enlighten me they oh wise one" I asked. "oh you'll understand soon princess" jace said. I just rolled my eyes and started drawing in the dirt with a stick. My fingers itched for anything to draw with this waterfall was magnificent. Next thing I knew it as dark and everyone was settling down for bed expect Alec which I learn it was his night to stand guard. I rolled on my side only to find jace staring at me through the flames. We just laid there staring for what felt like forever. Then he winked at me and I just rolled my eyes and rolled on my back and stared at the diamond sky until sleep over took me

Time break…

In the morning Jace and Alec decided to stay here another day because apparently they heard in the town close by that we were being hunted by the envading army. Jace and Alec went back to town close to dark to get some supplies. I was sitting by the fire and my stomach wouldn't stop growling and it hit me I hadn't eaten in two days. I know I wasn't staring but this is the closest ive been to it. When the boys came back they had some birds with them and started cooking them. It wasn't like anything ive ever smeed. It was a coss between heaven and gross. But my stomach would stop trting to ear its self. Isabelle gave me some of the bird she cooked but jace warnined me not to eat it if I wanted to live but I huffed him off and took a bite of the bird. And let me tell you that was the wors thing I have ever eaten in my like. I tried to finish it but I couldn't an jace and Alec literally started rolling on the floor laughing. I spit out the bird and look apologetic toward Isabelle who too was trying to suppress her laughter. We all looked at each other and laughed together. To anyone passing by you would think we have all been friends our whole lives. That night I forgot that I was homeless and be hunted and just enjoyed myself for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sure you all have important V-day plans so here's just a short update. sending lots of love. enjoy your day**

_That night I forgot that I was homeless and be hunted and just enjoyed myself for the first time in years._

I woke up that next morning with a start. There was an unwelcoming pressure in the back of my head and I opened my eyes and saw the trees above me whirling around me fast. It took me a moment to realize I was being dragged by my feet. I couldn't believe what was happening or how a great night could turn so tragic.

Flashback….

We were all sitting by the campfire just talking about everything and nothing. suddenly the group went silent a looked passed all their faces. People raced out of the wood towards us. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace sprang into action running after the group with their weapons ready. I jumped up and looked around for anything that I could use to protect myself. I saw a small sword laying in Jaces stuff so I grabbed it and looked around for anywhere I could escape. A very tall young man stood in front of me. He was taller than me and how blonde hair. It almost looked white. But that is not what captured me. Not it was his black eyes. They were so dark you could not see the pupil. He didn't say anything he just looked at me like a cat who has found it prey. I started walking backwards to create some room between us but every step I make he took two towards me. Suddenly a man grabbed me from behind and pressed his cold blade to my throat. I could feel the smooth steel dig into my skin and the slow dripple of warm blood slide down my chest. I couldn't be sure if it was from the blade or my own veins. The man with white hair looked displease with the man holding me and next thing I knew the man was on the ground and his head sailed through the air. "now, you are to come with me unless you want to join him" he said grinning like a monster. I grabbed the sword that had been disregarded and with all my might swung it at him. I ran before I could see if I inflicted any damage. Before I got to far I was grabbed from behind and forced to the ground. The white haired man stood before me with a new scratch covering the left side of his face. Next to me I heard a few more thuds but I couldn't turn my head because it was being forced into the ground by someone standing behind me. "dear old Clarissa look time no see" he said very close to my head. I could feel his slimy breath on my face. "I have no idea who you are, I've never seen you before you creep" I yelled from my spot on the ground. I was quickly jerked upward and was dangling above the ground nose to nose with a very pissed off man. "you need to learn you place woman" he yelled angrily. He threw me back on the ground I landed on top of something very hard…..well someone very hard. I looked up and saw Jace. He had something covering his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back. I was dragged off of him and I started kicking at anything and everything. I finally hit the golden spot when he dropped me and I went to untie Jace. I got the thing out of his mouth before I got hit in the back of the head. Man that hurt! I was then grabbed by my ankle and dragged me away I started kicking again and I heard jace shout that he would find me and I was forced on my back and I looked up at Satan himself and last thing I saw was his soulless eyes and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was forced on my back and I looked up at Satan himself and last thing I saw was his soulless eyes and everything went black._

I laid there awake for what had to have been hours. I tried to forget the demon eyes staring at me. I couldn't remember where I knew him from. All I knew was that I did know him. I was thrown in to a prison like carriage that was windowless except one small window at the very top. I watched the clouds turn into stars and the stars turn in to clouds again. I counted 3 days before I saw another living soul. But really it was longer because my new captor didn't have a soul. For 3 days I didn't eat or drink anything. The evening of the 4th day a small piece of bread fell through the small window above me. It wasn't much but it was food. The 6th day it rained a little so I was able to get a small amount of water. "how are you doing in there Clarissa?" the demon asked looking through the window. My throat was raw but I answered with as much confidence ass I could muster "this has to be by far the best trip I have taken in a carriage, but one small side note. If I'm going to live I need food and water" the demon just started laughing "who said anything about you living?" I was shocked. Never did I think that he would take me only to kill me. I mean this is such a waste of time if he is just going to let me die. "don't worry dear valentine wants you alive" valentine? Wait I know that name…I think I know that name. "don't strain yourself dear everything will come back to you just give it time" and with that he left. Later that night more bread came into my prison along with a small bottle of water. I knew if I wanted to live I needed to drink the water slowly, but all I wanted to do was gulp it down. I ate the bread slowly hoping it would relieve the ache in my stomach. I let sleep over take me and that night I was hunted with dreams that felt like forgotten memories.

Dream…..

_I looked across the crowd at all the smiling faces. They laughed and they danced. I made my way through the people. I just felt and overwhelming sense of joy fill me. I knew this place, it was home. The music died down and the king and queen came through the grand door they looked so peaceful. Behind them stood 3 children. 2 boys of the same age and a young girl. I took me a moment to realize that girl was me. And one of the 2 boys was my brother Jonathan and the other my cousin from idris Sebastian. They were both 14 and I was 12. Jonathan was a little taller the Sebastian and had white hair and green eyes {like me and our mother} and Sebastian had black hair and black eyes. Me, I was very small and had red hair that was pulled in an elegant bun. It was my birthday and that's why there was a ball. I was so happy because now that I was 12 I could stay up till midnight. I danced with my mother and father most of the evening and ate wonderful food. The clock was getting closer to 12 and I knew I was going to have to leave soon which made me sad but Sebastian came up and asked me to dance. We danced for a little while and the loud ding from the clock signaling in was 12. I was sad but I knew it was time for me to leave. I tried to tell Sebastian I needed to leave but he wouldn't let go. I struggled away from him but I couldn't get away. He forced his lips on mine and I was finally able to break away when my brother yanked Sebastian off of me and the guards started dragging him away "I vow that someday dear Clarissa you will be my wife!" he screamed _

…

I woke up with a jolt. Sebastian? Why did I dream about him he was dead? {no he didn't die for what he did, when he was sent back his ship wrecked and everyone died}. I thought long and hard about that dream the rest of the night and when I saw his face again it finally clicked together. My captor was Sebastian!

Jace POV

How could we let her be taken? After that snake dragged her into the woods and me Izzy and Alec were about to be executed Magnus finally came to the rescue. You see when me and Alec went to town a few days go we sent a message to Magnus to meet up with us. I had a few minor scratches that had to be taken care of according to Izzy. Now we are following the trailer of the world's most stupid man. I haven't slept in days. I couldn't tell you how long we have been traveling because the days were blinding together. We all looked like crap, even Izzy. Finally, we found out where they took the princess. We went back to our people and came up with a plan for battle. At sunrise there will be war on these men!

**How you guys liking the story? Did I throw y'all a loop not making Jonathan the bad guy…yet….did y'all like the little POV from Jace? Let me know what yall think:}**


End file.
